


Tumblr

by miagirl3



Series: The Daily Life of an Average Superhero [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confused Tony, I Blame Tumblr, Irondad, peter's a millenial, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Peter has a Tumblr and Tony sees this. Tony being caught up with the latest technology and social media wants to know what this new (old) site is. He notices certain things that keep popping up and starts worrying so he ask Karen to bring up Peter's tumblr. Peter has to give Tony a talk about the five pillars of Tumblr.





	Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of Stucky and Stony.
> 
> Irondad and Spiderson
> 
> also terrible tumblr name since i tried to come up with something on the spot and peter has hazel eyes so I used a song title that I liked.

**Third Person**

Peter was in the living room with the avengers. They were all watching a movie but Peter got bored and took out his phone to scroll through Tumblr. He doesn't want to bother anyone watching the movie, but with Ned spamming him memes he has to get out of their quick before he can't hold his laughter in anymore.

He excused himself saying he was tired and going to bed early, while Nat and Clint gave him looks like they know he's lying. They were proven right when once Peter was done the hall they heard him laughing like crazy.

"Whats up with the kid," Tony asked looking at the hallway.

"Tony trust me. You will never understand it," Clint told him trying to get through the man of iron.

"What do you know Clint," Tony asked him.

"Since I've been a father longer then you I would hope you take my advice. Trust me they live in a different times then we do. You ask him what he laughed at you won't get it," Clint told him.

"Yeah, but I mean I'm Tony Stark. I have the lead in technology. I'm sure I can understand what was so funny," was the response.

"You know what. You can figure that out tomorrow when Peter is in the lab. Not now as I want to finish the movie," the Black Widow told them stopping the conversation.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was the next day when Tony and Peter were working on the new spider suit. Anytime they were on a break Peter would take his phone out and laugh so later that night Tony got fed up and wanted to know what it was all about. 

"Hey Fri get me through to Karen," he asked the AI.

"Right away Mister Stark," She responded.

"How can I help Mister Stark," Karen answered him immediately.

"Bring up Peter's phone on the monitor. I want to check in on what he's doing," Tony told her as his phone screen was bought up along with all of the apps.

Tony was going through them some of them he knew others games then their was a blue circle with a white t in it. "That one what's that one. Is this the one he was on last night," Tony asked her.

"Yes. That is Peter's tumblr. He uses it and post on their frequently," She told him.

"What does he post," he asked her.

"Peter blocked me out of that as he wishes for none of his family to know," She told him.

'is that so,' Tony said in his mind.

"Can you tell me his tumblr name," Tony asked her.

"I can do. His name is Behindthosehazeleyes."

"Thank you Karen. Don't tell Peter anything about this," He told her.

"Yes Mister Stark," She said as everything disappeared.

Tony set up a Tumblr account with the name Ironman78, as that is the suit number he is currently working on.

He followed other accounts like one or two just to make sure Peter wouldn't get suspicious, then followed his account.

He decided to go to sleep and in the morning discover what the big fuss about this tumblr really is and if he can tell Pepper so she can use it for media purposes.

When Peter woke up he saw that he had nothing to do today as today was Sunday and a free day. He scrolled through his camera roll until he found a good picture of Stark towers. under it he said that he has nothing better to do today so send me ask. After that he put his phone down to get ready for the day as he heard it blow up with questions.

When Tony walked out of the shower he saw that he had a notification from the tumblr app. It was a picture of Starks tower and saying that he's accepting ask.

He scrolled through up to see that Peter has already responded to some of them but the questions made him almost fall on the wet floor.

Who do you think Captain America belongs with more Tony or Bucky?

       -Tony sounds like a nice guy, but Cap and Bucky have been friends forever and I think that I'm going to have to stick with Stucky. 

That was one of the many questions asked. Their was some inappropriate ones about Hulk and Bruce, but most of them was about two of the avengers being together.

He saw that he got more then just Pete's tumblr as a notification. When he looked their was some women showing some revealing parts following him. He closed it ignored it and decided that he had to talk to Peter about this app now.

He called Peter into his lab and once he got their The boy was on his phone with a smile on his face.

"Peter I have to talk to you," That got his attention. "So I may or may not of been sneaking and looking at whats on your phone," That made Peter get an angry look on his face. He was about to stop yelling but Tony put a hand up to stop him.

"Just I found an app on your phone called Tumblr, I found out you blocked Karen from finding out what it was, so I got interested. She told me your name and when I checked on it this morning someones asking you about Steve, Bucky, and I and who Steve would go better with for a relationship. I'm happy that you made goody two shoes not go with me, but still is this what you do all day, then their was the questions about bruce and hulk," "Yeah i stay away from those if I was you," Peter interrupted him.

"Then basically porn is following me. Just you have to stop going on to this app. I don't think it's a good app for you to be one," Tony told him.

"Wow you know nothing," Peter told him without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry. What," Tony asked him.

"Okay let me explain the pillars of Tumblr. Their's 5 of them. The first is Porn. You have to get through them and just ignore that they are following you and if you have it long enough they will just stop. They only go after the fresh meat, next is social justice, your never going to get rid of it. The next three is what everyone goes on it for. Aesthetics, fandoms, and memes. I'm not explaining what any of those are by the way you're to old to figure it out," Peter told him.

"What about the putting Steve with Bucky thing," Tony asked him getting majorly confused.

"What you mean the fight between Stucky and Stony, yeah that's been going on for a while if you follow any body that's an avengers fan then your just going to have to muscles through the shipping," Peter told him as he pat Tony on the back walking towards his lab leaving a very confused Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that good, but I just had the idea and wrote it in a rush. I'm not sorry for having a confused Tony, and their will be both Stucky and Stony in this story don't worry.


End file.
